Count Bleck
Lord Blumiere also known as Count Bleck is the central antagonist turned anti-hero of Super Paper Mario. He is a magisterial aristocrat with magical powers who wanted to end all worlds with the power of the Chaos Heart by summoning the Void. He employed a group of minions that includes Nastasia, Mimi, O'Chunks, and Dimentio, who would later betray him and take the Chaos Heart for himself. He is also the main protagonist in the post-Chapter flashback storyline, which tells the tragic story of how he became Count Bleck. History Background It is slowly revealed in vague flashbacks that Count Bleck (when he was only known as Blumiere) originally was a member of the Tribe of Darkness, a group that broke from the Tribe of Ancients after stealing the Dark Prognosticus to prevent its powers from being abused. One day, Blumiere was found injured at the base of a cliff by a human girl named Timpani and nursed back to health. Blumiere ignored his father's warnings of humanity and continued to visit Timpani; eventually, the pair fell in love. Before the plans for marriage were able to work, Timpani vanished, leaving Blumiere gravely heartbroken. Soon afterward, his father revealed that he had teleported Timpani out of their dimension, explaining that their kind could never mix with humans. Inconsolable, Blumiere turned to the pages of the Dark Prognosticus. He sought to destroy everything that took Timpani away from him and create new and perfect order. Renaming himself Count Bleck, he gathered a troop to help to put his plans into motion after destroying his home dimension. Revelation When Count Bleck learned about Tippi and her similar descriptions to Lady Timpani, he suddenly felt regretful for opening the Void, for he realized that he had found her. But still, Count Bleck could not close the Void for he was still in control of the Chaos Heart, which he believed would be destroyed only if its owner perished. He then decided that upon the destruction of the universe, he would never rebuild a perfect one, he would only have it erased from existence forever (thus allowing his own castle to be obliterated as well). Fight When Mario and Tippi confronted Count Bleck at his namesake Castle, the count attempted to destroy them using his magic. However, the power of the Chaos Heart was negated using the power of the Pure Hearts, allowing him to be defeated and left weak, frail, and hopeless. Wanting to die because of his evil deeds for opening the Void and putting his love in serious danger, he asked Mario and Tippi to finish him off. But Tippi forgave him for she still loved him, and couldn't do it. The End It was here that Dimentio tried to shoot Count Bleck, but Nastasia sacrificed herself to save Count Bleck. Then, Dimentio mocked of Nastasia's sacrifice, took control of the Chaos Heart, brainwashed Luigi, imprisoned Tippi, Count Bleck, and Nastasia in Dimension D and tried to destroy the universe himself. Tippi and Count Bleck re-established their love, and with the help of O'Chunks and Mimi, the Pure Hearts were restored, and Dimentio, who mixed himself with Luigi and the Chaos Heart to create Super Dimentio, was defeated. In order to banish the Chaos Heart and close the Void, Count Bleck and Tippi demonstrated the true love they possessed and married. At the end of Chapter 8-4 Tippi and Count Bleck, so Count Bleck marries his love/girlfriend Tippi and these 2 couples vanished. And so Count Bleck is married to his love/girlfriend Tippi and promise to be together in the end and so Count Bleck and Tippi are married for the first time. The process caused the Chaos Heart, the Pure Hearts, Count Bleck, and Timpani to vanish, never to be seen again. Some have speculated that they are dead, but Nastasia and Merlon are both convinced that they are alive and living together in happiness. After the credits the silhouettes of Blumiere and Timpani in their original forms are seen in a paradise dimension, looking up at a sunny sky from a hill. It is unknown whether this is The Overthere or not.‎ Powers and abilities Dark magic: Blumiere is a very powerful magician and an expert in black magic. *'Levitating': Like many characters in the game, Blumiere is able to float and move through the air regardless of gravity. *'Teleporting': Blumiere can teleport itself or with objects like Opus Tenebrus at will by switching between dimensions. *'Tenebrokinesis': Blumiere can generate black energy projectiles and create a black suction wormhole. *'Time control': Blumiere can slow down time to handicap his enemies or on the contrary accelerate it for himself, allowing him to move faster. High intelligence: Blumiere is very intelligent, having been able to put together a plan to destroy all the most successful worlds. Charisma: Blumiere was able to obtain the eternal loyalty of all the members of his team (except Dimentio who had his own plans) and is highly respected, at the limit of veneration, by them. Gallery CountBleck2_SPM.png|Count Bleck. The_Castle_Bleck.jpg|Count Bleck's eerie Castle. Trivia *Count Bleck had a tendency to speak in third-person, sometimes as though he is reading what he's saying in a book. For instance: "WHAT?! ... Spat Count Bleck in utter disbelief.". This happened directly after reading from the Dark Prognusticus. However, after reconciling with Tippi, he speaks in a normal first-person, implying that he was released from the insanity caused by reading the Dark Prognosticus. *It is heavily implied that the people of Flopside are the descendants of the Tribe of Darkness that Blumiere was from. *Count Bleck is one of the few (if not the only) villains in Super Mario Bros. history that is not driven by greed or jealousy, but rather, lovesickness and emotional struggles. *Count Bleck bore several similarities to the Castlevania villain Count Dracula regarding his motives. External links * . *Count Bleck at Super Mario wiki. * . * . Category:Mario Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Magic Category:Aristocrats Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Nihilistic Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Heroic Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Self-Aware Category:Leaders Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Good Category:Summoners Category:The Messiah Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Mysterious Category:Officials Category:Protectors Category:Fallen Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Suicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Harbingers Category:Posthumous Category:Remorseful Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Insecure Category:Vengeful Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Elementals Category:Traitor Category:Related to Villain Category:Byronic Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Wrathful